


Where Are Your Promises?

by iOnlyDateSuperheroes (QueenUndertheBloodyMountain)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Chuck Hansen needs a hug and a slap on the back of the head, Chuck Lives, F/M, Major canon divergence, Mentions of off-screen death, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/iOnlyDateSuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Chuck Hansen had been the one injured, and his old man was the one in that Jaeger with Stacker during Pitfall? He wouldn't really know how to handle things without his co-pilot there anymore.</p><p>One thing he did know though; Chuck was fucking pissed at Hercules Hansen.</p><p>Now if only he could tell the bastard that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are Your Promises?

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Pacific Rim story. Please forgive any and all minor inaccuracies from this story, I haven't seen it too many times and I'm currently waiting for it to record to watch it again.

Chuck was, well, he was angry as fuck’s what he was.

He heard the bastard over the comm, knew they were taking that nuke down to the Breach, knew what it would mean for Herc Hansen and that his old man wasn’t going to make it out of this one like he promised.

Chuck tried to scream at them, tried to pry the mic out of a poor techie’s hands with his good arm, but his breath stuttered out of his chest in a whine when he heard the sound of an explosion, and then nothing but static across the comm units…

Herc was…

His old man…

“That _fucking bastard!_ ” Chuck yelled and threw the microphone across the room. The roar of fury he released then made half the room around him scurry off. He began to tear computers off their tables and throw equipment at the window, cracking and splintering it in many spots.

“That bastard promised!” He yelled, ripping the room apart, “He _fucking promised!_ ” He strode to the window and swung with his good hand, spidering the glass under his knuckles as the skin split and oozed red into the cracks. He slumped to the ground and sobbed his pain out to the deserted control room…

Max came over cautiously and laid his head on his master’s lap, whining in sympathy.

~~~

Four months after the Breach was closed and Charles Hansen still snarled at the pitying looks he got as he walked through the Shatterdome. The vets around the place knew better than to look at him like that, but the newbies had yet to learn what it was like being on the other end of Chuck’s temper. They would learn fast enough.

After the nuke went into the Breach, the PPDC was officially under reconstruction so that it could become the world’s first Jaeger Response Initiative. Any and all threats to the Earth’s safety and security would go through the JRI to resolve conflicts both foreign and domestic; or so the government officials from the UN told Raleigh, Mako, and Chuck. Raleigh and Mako would both co-manage the operations together, recruiting new potential pilots, repairing and rebuilding the remaining Jaegers they had, and in building new Jaegers.

And Chuck, well, Chuck was given his own promotion as Marshal, in his father’s place, and sent off to counseling to tackle his un-managed grief and PTSD. His days mostly consisted of beating new recruits into line—with Raleigh’s supervision—and splitting the rest of his time between the gym and attending his sessions with Dr. Tran. Tran was a decent enough doctor, although Chuck would be loath to admit it out loud, but he didn’t know fuck all about what it was like drifting with someone and then literally hearing them die without you. Not to mention all the crap that came with the partner being his father, and all the shit that went along with the past experiences they shared.

“Hansen,” Raleigh called, interrupting Chuck’s train of thought, “You’re up!”

“S’cuse me?” Chuck growled, turning on Raleigh with fire in his eyes. He was the _supervisor_ goddamnit, not a bloody greenhorn recruit who could barely get his dick up, let alone his fists. Who was Raleigh to order _Chuck_ around in his own bleeding training room?!

“You damn well know you’re one of the best pilots we ever had,” the other man said, eyebrow raised incredulously, “It’s been a fucking nightmare trying to find anyone who might be drift compatible with you, but we think we may have found someone for you to work with.”

Raleigh nodded his head towards the door at the other end of the room, where a woman came striding forward from the crowd of newbies. She walked towards the center of the ring and cocked her hip, crossing her arms and waited for him to step up.

Images of a darkened cockpit threatened to overwhelm him, but he shoved them aside in favor of his anger.

“I’m not fucking getting into a goddamn Jaeger with anyone, and I’m _especially_ not setting foot into that fucking ring to beat down another recruit in hopes of you finding me a co-pilot I don’t want, or need. So fuck off Becket.”

“We were not asking Mr. Hansen,” Mako replied calmly, giving him a hard look. “We have our orders to find suitable pilots for the Jaeger Initiative, and you are one of the best. It would be foolish to waste your talents in a training room alone. 

“Ms. Teik served 6 years as a Ranger for the U.S. Military and has fought and aided in multiple confrontations. When the Kaiju came, she was one of the first to volunteer to help with cleanup and rebuilding. Since then she has worked 3 years in the San Francisco Shatterdome training other pilots and assessing drift compatibilities alongside the scientists. She has trained over a dozen pilots in her time, as well as over a hundred students in hand to hand combat and basic Jaeger training.”

“If she was so fucking good in San-Fran, then why the fuck wasn’t she ever a pilot herself?” Chuck shot back.

“I was told I was stubborn, obstinate, and frankly didn’t play well with others. Apparently it’s some traits we have in common.” Teik said; she had unintentionally snuck up on Chuck and was standing at his shoulder. He barely managed not to jump a little in surprise.

He glared at her for a moment before smiling arrogantly, “I guess I could take a few minutes out of my day to beat you down as well. What’s say, little girl?”

Her smile was slow and sweet, but her eyes were cold as ice, “Bring it, old man.”

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone else totally in love with the Hansen boys? Idk about you all, but I sure as hell am. Plus Rob Kazinsky. Need I say more?
> 
> P.S. This could possibly have more to it depending on how well it's received. ;D just sayin'


End file.
